My First Documentary Soundtrack
by moogle21
Summary: This is the soundtrack of the first home video Donatello ever made.


**My First Documentary Soundtrack**

"Wait… is it working? Yeah I think it is. Oh there you go, the red light's on."

The voice is sort of middle pitch, not too thick.

"Has it got enough batteries?"

This voice sounds similar but the pitch is slightly lower

"I think so."

"Oh goodie, I get to be on TV."

This voice is very thick and much higher in pitch.

"Hey, get your ugly face out of the camera!"

This voice is quite thick as well and definitely the lowest in pitch so far.

"Hi mum, hi dad, hi citizens of the world. I was going to say hi Raph, but he's being an idiot."

Speaker number 3

"Look who's talking."

Speaker number 4

"Mikey, just get out of the shot and let Don get on with it."

Speaker number 2

Narrator: Hello, sorry about the initial delay. We were experiencing some technical difficulties.

Speaker No 4 (in bg): More like turtle difficulties.

Narrator: My brothers and I live with our father under the busy metropolis that is New York. This video gives you an insight into our lives.

(Aside: Act normal!)

OK, this is our lair, where my brothers; Leonardo… (pause), Raphael… (pause), Hey Mikey stay away from my drink!

Speaker No 3: What? You said "act normal".

Narrator: … and our father, Master Splinter… (pause) live. As you can see, this is our living area, where we hang out for most of the day. There's the couch and the TV… (pause), there's the old bookshelf… (pause), and…

Speaker No 3: That's Don's workbench. It's where he makes all the cool gadgets we use when we go on our spying missions. We work for the CIA and our missions are very secret. That's why we live underground.

Speaker No 2 (bg groan): Mikey!

Narrator: I think I'll just show you the kitchen.

Speaker No 4 (bg): Mikey, stop being silly. I mean it.

Narrator: OK, this is our humble kitchen. Our dinning table… (pause), that's our cooking area – stove and sink… It's a bit messy at the moment because we just had lunch and everyone got really excited about making this video. We've uh, kind of forgotten to do the dishes. Oh yeah, and that's our fridge.

Speaker No 3: Don save me!

Speaker No 4: That was a perfectly good video before you came along.

Narrator: Oh and this is a pretty common scene in our lair so you don't need to be alarmed… Hey Mikey watch it! You almost knocked the camera out of my hand.

Speaker No 3: Sorry.

Speaker No 2: Look will you two just stop it.

"You do realize we're all going to watch this afterwards?"

This is a very deep and rich voice.

Speaker No 3: You mean… oh!

Speaker No 2: Thanks sensei.

Narrator: Now let's see. Ah, you've got to see the dojo. If I don't show you the dojo, I will not have captured the true essence of our existence. We just need to pass some of these rooms first. Hey, since I'm here, I might as well show them to you. There's the bathroom… Oh yuk, that is just revolting. Mikey!

Speaker Bo 3: Don't look at me, I didn't do anything. What? You guys always point to me first. That's not fair.

Speaker No 4: You do realize you eat the most.

Speaker No 3: Yeah but I probably digest more of it than you do.

Speaker number 5: I'm not cleaning it. This time one of you boys can do it. I'm sick of having to unblock the toilet all the time.

Narrator: You weren't supposed to see that. Oh, here's one of my brothers' rooms. Hmm… I wonder what Mikey and Leo keep in their room.

Speaker No 3: Hey you're not allowed to go in there.

Speaker No 2: Read the sign.

Narrator: "Entry is restricted to the bearers of this plark only." Mikey you spelt "plaque" wrong.

Speaker No 3: Doesn't matter, it's the principle.

Narrator: Why do you insist on keeping the door shut anyway? It's bad for you. Stops ventilation.

Speaker No 2: Well I don't mind you seeing my side of the room. It's just that Mikey doesn't want you to see his.

Speaker No 4: Now we'll _have_ to see it.

Narrator: Hey, it's not that bad. OK, so your bed covers are everywhere but it's like that with Raph and me too. What was so embarrassing about that?

Speaker No 3: Mikey's got his drawings scattered everywhere, and he doesn't want you to see them.

Narrator: Oh, so he lets you see it but not his other brothers.

Speaker No 4: Yeah, that's not fair Mikey.

Narrator: OK, by-passing Leo and Mikey's room… This is our room. This is Raph's bed and that's mine.

Speaker No 4: Hey, why are you taking a close up of my bed?

Narrator: Yours is the closest to the door.

Speaker No 3: Let us see. Let us see. Aw, Raph's got himself a teddy bear.

Speaker No 2: Now who would have thought.

Speaker No 4: Hey give that back!

Speaker No 3: You've got to catch me first.

Narrator: See? I told you that's pretty normal in our family. Anyways, here is our dojo, the room I've been telling you about. We do all our workouts here; physical and spiritual training. This is where we keep all of our spare weapons, and punching bags and… boxing gloves?

Speaker No 2: Sensei found them yesterday, but Mikey wasn't supposed to have them out this morning.

Narrator: Oh yeah, that's the mirror we always keep. Sensei insists that we look at ourselves in the mirror when we get any of our moves wrong. That's pretty much the whole of our lair.

Speaker No 3: Are you kidding? What about Master Splinter's room?

Narrator: I don't think going into Splinter's room would be the best idea.

Speaker No 3: That's OK, just give me the camera and I'll swap ya. Then you don't have to go in.

Narrator: Fine, suit yourself.

Speaker No 3: Now which button do I press?

Narrator: You don't need to press anything. It's already on record. Just give it back to me when you've finished.

Speaker No 3: OK. Here's where I take over. I'm going to go back past some of the rooms you've already seen. Now this is the door to Master Splinter's room, and it's very plain; not nearly as nice and interesting as our door.

Speaker No 5: Michelangelo.

Speaker No 3: Sorry sensei, didn't mean to offend your door.

Speaker No 5: I don't mind you boys going into my room but your should at least ask me first.

Speaker No 3: Ok, may I please have permission to go into your room.

Speaker No 5: Permission denied.

Speaker No 3: Oh, why?

Speaker No 5: This is Donatello's documentary. I suggest you give the camera back to him.

Narrator: Sensei, you sure you don't mind?

Speaker No 5: You have already filmed all the other rooms so it is only fair that you film my room as well.

Speaker No 3: That's not fair, you let Don in but not me. That's favouritism.

Speaker No 2: That's life.

Narrator: OK, I'm going into Master Splinter's room. He's got a bed, a chest of drawers and oh… our baby photos.

Speaker No 3: What? Let me see?

Speaker No 2: I'm betting the one that's picking his nose is you.

Speaker No 3: Hey, that's not my bib. It's the wrong colour.

Narrator: Mikey, it's a black and white photo.

Speaker No 3: So, it's not just that. He's too fat to be me.

Speaker No 4: who's that?

Speaker No 2: Aw, isn't that cute? That's not…

Narrator: Um… hmm…

Speaker No 4: It is. Don, you're actually trying to eat a tennis ball.

Narrator: Yeah well, I was little.

Speaker No 5: I think you boys should come out now.

Speaker No 2: Right… Let's go.

Narrator: OK, now we're back in the living room where we started. This concludes our tour of the lair. I'd like to thank all the parties involved, especially Master Splinter for letting me shoot this. OK, now how do you turn this thing off? Oh yeah… here…

static

* * *

Diclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

P.S.: Just incase some of you got confused with my numbering of the speakers.

I'll just clarify: Narrator was Don, Speaker 2 was Leo, Speaker 3 was Mikey, Speaker 4 was Raph, and Speaker 5 was Splinter.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
